


Beyond The Mountain

by elladansgirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Following his father's advice, Legolas sets out to find the Ranger named Strider and finds something much more to his liking...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnobleBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything. I just enjoy playing in his world  
> Title: Beyond The Mountain  
> Author: Jade  
> Beta: Nuinzilien  
> Rating: R-ish?  
> Pairing: Elrohir/Legolas   
> Type: FCS  
> Warnings: Slash  
> Summary: Following his father's advice, Legolas sets out to find the Ranger named Strider and finds something much more to his liking...
> 
> A/N . Title inspired by the lovely artwork created by the very talented Ardisia.

[](http://s276.photobucket.com/user/elvenjade2/media/legolasmountain_webWM%201_zpsa8j3cylr.jpg.html)

 

~ * ~ * ~ * 

Legolas had travelled for weeks looking for this ranger his father had spoken of. While he had come across other rangers from the north, none had been who he wished to find. While wishing they could help, none of the ones he spoke with had been able to tell him exactly where this Strider could be found. However, they had all mentioned the same direction he should head towards. 

It was only after a few more days that Legolas came across another ranger camp. While he had greeted in a friendly matter, he could not help but feel as if he was being watched. He accepted their offer to stay that night, grateful for a chance to get some rest and for some company as well. 

“Strider? Last I saw of him, he was making his way back to Rivendell,” one of the ranger's replied after Legolas mentioned who he was looking for. 

“What business would he have there?” Legolas wondered, not realizing he had spoken his question out loud. He looked up when he heard some of the men chuckle lightly.

“He lives there,” was the reply he was given. “In fact, he was raised among the elves.” 

Legolas found this information to be quite interesting, and he wondered exactly how his father had known about this Ranger of the north. Perhaps he had spoken to Elrond about Strider. Though Legolas had the impression that his father had known Strider personally, or at the very least, known the man's father. His curiosity only made him want to find the him even more. 

“Rivendell is but a few days ride from here,” the ranger said, grinning. “He cannot be more than a day's ride ahead.” 

Legolas nodded and decided not to wait until morning. He thanked the rangers, gathered his gear, and was off again. If luck was on his side, he would have the chance to meet Strider before reaching Rivendell. 

“It is not wise to travel these paths at night,” a voice said from behind Legolas. He pulled his horse to a stop. 

“You appear to be travelling alone as well,” Legolas pointed out, looking past rider to see if anyone was behind him.  
“Am I?” the elf asked. “Though I assure you, I know these paths quite well.” He brought his horse next to Legolas and slowly pulled the hood of his cloak back. “What brings you out this way, Prince Legolas?” he asked.

“You know who I am?” Legolas arched an eyebrow. He had not given his name to anyone he had met on his journey, not even the rangers. 

“This surprised you?” the elf asked. “There are not many elves who would fit your description, aside from perhaps your Father.” He chuckled. “And I already know what he looks like. However, you have yet to answer my question.” 

“I am looking for a ranger named Strider,” Legolas replied. “My father believes he is someone I should meet.” 

The elf chuckled lightly at this. Legolas' questioning look had not gone unnoticed. He turned his head away from the young Prince and gave a short whistle. It was a quiet signal, and it wasn't long before two other riders rode past them, leaving the two elves. 

“I never said I travelled alone.” He chuckled lightly. “You merely assumed.” 

Legolas was a little put off by the fact that he had not sensed the others. It was not something he was used to. Heoften relied on his senses, having spent years perfecting them. 

The elf chuckled. “Relax, young Prince. Very few can sense Glorfindel presence unless he wishes. My brother has learned this from him, as well.” 

“Glorfindel?” Legolas arched an eyebrow slightly. He had not once thought of the possibility of meeting the Balrog slayer on this journey. Though, as he seemed to be heading to Rivendell, he should have.

“As for Strider,” the dark haired elf said, “he would have reached Rivendell by now. He rode ahead a few hours ago. He was in a rush to return to the realm.” 

“I was told that it is still a few days ride to Rivendell.” Legolas said, glancing towards the elf as they started to slowly urge their horses along the path. 

“Depends on which way you go,” the other elf replied. “Strider knows many paths that lead home.” 

“Home?” Legolas said. “So Rivendell is your home, as well, then?” 

He nodded. “Rivendell is home to many. You will be welcomed there, and Strider will be told to expect you. until then, it is late and I am tired. I also need to get off this horse and stretch.” He grinned as he heard Legolas chuckle lightly. “I assume you can get a fire started?” 

Legolas nodded. “I believe I can manage that. Is this a short rest then, or do you prefer to camp for the night?” 

“Normally I would only rest for a short while. However, since I know this is your first visit to Rivendell, I will suggest we camp for the night,” he replied. “There is a sight I wish for you to see just as we arrive.” 

 

Legolas nodded, and it did not take the two elves long to set up a small camp for the night. They even had a small fire going, and as they sat by the fire, Legolas found he enjoyed this elf's company. He was easy to talk to, and if Legolas were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he found the other elf to be quite handsome. 

“So tell me,” the other elf began, “your father has visited Rivendell many times over the year. Why is it you were never with him?” 

“He is rather protective,” Legolas said, sighing. “He did not want me making the journey. He said if anything should happen to him along the way, then I would at least be home to rule the realm.” 

The elf chuckled. “That sounds like something a father would say,” He reached into his pack and pulled out a few things they could eat. He offered the food to Legolas first, then took some for himself. 

“I take it your father would say the same thing?” Legolas asked him. He was curious to know more about the elf, and it dawned on him that he had yet to learn his new friend's name. 

“That and much more,” he agreed. “We've travelled far beyond the borders of Rivendell, and each time we plan to leave, we are given a list of rules to follow.” He chuckled. “One being to never go anywhere without the other.” 

“You and your brother?” Legolas asked, watching as the other elf nodded in reply. “Yet you are here and he is not.” 

“True, and I am sure to get lectured about this once we have reached the manor.” He grinned. “Or Glorfindel himself will be waiting for us somewhere along the way.” 

The more they talked, the more Legolas wanted to know about his friend. He spoke often of his brother and father, yet when Legolas had asked about his mother, the elf became quiet for a long while before saying she had sailed. Legolas had a feeling there was more to that story. 

“Strider is one of many names he uses,” the elf said when the topic had returned to the reason for Legolas' visit. “I believe it is the one he prefers, at least while he is out here with the rangers.” 

“So he is not who he says he is then?” Legolas asked quietly, wondering once more what his father knew about the man. 

“He is exactly who he says he is,” he replied. “And more. He only needs to realize it.” 

Legolas arched an eyebrow slightly, wondering what his new friend meant by that. Everything he had been hearing so far was only making him more curious about this Strider. It was clear that the man was of some importance, and not only was his father aware of this, so was his new friend. 

“You never told me what your name was,” Legolas mentioned as he was offered a drink. The grin his friend had as he sipped his own drink had not gone unnoticed. 

“I could have sworn I did,” he replied, chuckling as Legolas shook his head. “I assure you, I am a friend.” 

“I do not doubt this,” Legolas told him. “There is something about you that has me at ease, something that very few can achieve so quickly.” When it looked like his friend was about to speak, Legolas held up a hand to signal that he was not yet finished speaking. 

“However, I would like to know your name,” he continued. “You know mine so it should be fair that I know yours.” 

 

“I will make a deal with you then,” the elf replied. “If you can tell me who you think I'm not, then I will tell you who I am.” 

Legolas chuckled. “This could prove to be a very interesting game. What do I get if I figure out who are are?” 

It was a question he had not expected, but that did not stop him from grinning. He couldn't help but enjoy the excited look Legolas was giving him, nor could he stop the shiver that ran through him. 

“If you guess right, I will let you decide what your prize should be,” he finally replied. 

“Fair enough,” Legolas agreed. He leaned back slightly so he was resting back against his arms and silently watched his friend. He was trying to see if he could tell who he was just but his looks. It wasn't working 

“Well, I know for certain you are not Glorfindel.” Legolas said, making the other elf laugh 

“That shouldn't count, you knew Glorfindel rode ahead. But I'll let you have it anyway.” 

“You are also not Erestor. I have met him before,” Legolas told him. “If I were to take a guess based on these clues, I would say you could be Lindir.” 

“Could be? “ The elf laughed, “But you are not certain?” 

Legolas shook his head, but instead of replying right away, he took another sip of his drink and continued to look at his friend. 

“I have my doubts but, I do not see who else you could be,” Legolas replied. “You know Glorfindel very well, and you seem to know more about Strider than perhaps my own father. You would have to be close to the royal family somehow, and you have met my father. “Legolas tilted his head slightly. “Who else but Erestor's assistant would know most of this?” 

“I could be one of Elrond's sons.” He grinned and almost started laughing as Legolas shook his head at the suggestion. 

“I have heard much of the twins sons of Elrond,” Legolas told him. “And while you may have a slight resemblance to them, you are definitely not one of them.” 

Now, the elf was having a hard time trying to keep from laughing. He wondered what Legolas' reaction would be when he learned that he was, in fact, one of Elrond's sons. The youngest of the two, to be exact. For now though, he kept this to himself. 

“I am most curious,” Elrohir replied. “What do you believe the sons of Elrond look like?” 

Legolas sat up and added some more wood to the fire. He turned his attention back to Elrohir and wondered about the amused look his friend was giving him. 

“It's known they share the same dark hair as their father,” Legolas replied. “But they share the same eye colour as their mother. They are of the exact same height and build. And unless you have known them for years, it is impossible to know which is which.” 

That last comment got Elrohir's attention the most. He arched an eyebrow slightly as he looked at Legolas. He was trying to see of Legolas was merely joking with him or not. It didn't seem like he was. 

“You heard they are identical?” Elrohir asked, and Legolas' confirming nod amused him even more. He had heard many of the stories that spoke of him and his twin, but this was the first time he had heard of them being identical. Elladan would surely enjoy hearing this one. 

“We have a few hours until morning,” Elrohir said. “I can take first watch if you wish to get some rest.” 

Legolas had not failed to notice that his friend had changed the subject and ended their little game. He wondered about it, but for now, he would let it slide. He would find a way to finish this while they made their way to Rivendell. 

“I am not ready to sleep yet,” Legolas replied. “Go ahead and rest, I will wake you when it is your turn to take watch.” 

Elrohir hesitated at first, but when Legolas assured him it was fine, he moved to lay on his back, slowly closing his eyes. 

The fact that his friend had closed his eyes should have been a clue for Legolas, but the Prince thought nothing of it for the moment. While the elf slept, Legolas took the opportunity to look him over. It had been the elf's eyes that Legolas had first noticed. A stunning light grey, which had been enhanced by the elf's long dark hair. 

When it was time for Legolas to wake his friend, he placed his hand gently on the elf's shoulder. When the elf opened his eyes and looked into Legolas', the Prince found that he couldn't look away. 

“Legolas.” Elrohir took a deep breath. “I swear if you lick your lip one more time, I am going to kiss you,” he told him. The Prince obviously had not believed him or was challenging him, because he licked his lips once more. And Elrohir was true to his word and kissed him.

“I warned you,” Elrohir said once the kiss had ended and both elves were breathing deeply. The fact that Legolas has not yet moved away had been noticed. 

“I heard you,” Legolas replied. “Why do you think I did it again?” He grinned “As I said, there is something about you that puts me at ease, even under the threat of being kissed.” 

Elrohir chuckled.“Get some rest, Prince. We have a few hours ride ahead of us.” 

“Good,” Legolas replied as he settled in to get some sleep. “That will give me time to finally learn your name.” 

“Keep kissing me like that, and you'll learn a lot more than just my name.” Elrohir flashed Legolas a smile before the Prince turned onto his side to get some sleep. 

When morning came, Elrohir woke Legolas gently. When the Prince arched his back to stretch, Elrohir couldn't resist kissing his neck. He shivered at the way Legolas had moaned softly. 

“Come,” Elrohir told him. “The sooner we are on the way, the more sights I can show you.” 

It didn't take them long to get the camp packed up and mounted on their own horse. As they travelled along the path, Elrohir told Legolas more about Rivendell and some of the people who live there. 

“You mentioned showing me some sights along the way?” Legolas said, looking over at him. They had been riding a few hours already, so he knew they had to be close. 

Elrohir nodded. “We're almost there.” He lead Legolas down a path that seemed less travelled, but once Legolas saw the view of the manor from where they stood, he could see why his friend had wanted to show him. 

“I always come to enjoy this view each time I return home,” Elrohir told him. “It is my favorite of all the sights Rivendell has to offer.” 

Legolas stood, just admiring the view, when he felt the other elf's arms sliding slowly around his waist. He leaned back against him and enjoyed the closeness that was growing between them. 

“And what are your other favorite sights?” Legolas asked him. He barely managed to bite back a moan when he felt a touch against his neck. The feel of his elf's fingertips against his skin made him shiver. 

“Besides you?” Elrohir replied. Before Legolas could comment, he kissed him tenderly. The kiss deepened when both elves moaned into the kiss. 

“Show me,” Legolas replied, stepping back slightly to try and catch his breath. “Show me your favorite sights.” 

Each place that Elrohir showed him had a more romantic feel than the last. First the sight of Rivendell itself,, then the forest that lead to a more secluded water fall. Each place they visited, the two elves shared more kisses, and by the time they reached the first steps of the manor, Legolas had almost forgotten his reason for even coming to Rivendell. 

“Your name, elf” Legolas purred after their last kiss, which had taken place before reaching the top of the steps. “Or that shall be the last kiss you will ever get from me.” 

 

“I do not believe that for one minute,” Elrohir said, chuckling. “However I will tell you finally. And Legolas, keep in mind I never intended to hide who I was. I merely wanted you to get to know me first without knowing anything of who I was.” 

“Fair enough,” Legolas replied. “I do believe I can relate, as I often wish for others to know me and not just as the Prince of Mirkwood.” 

Elrohir nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss, smiling when it slowly came to an end. “I told you I didn't believe you,” he teased. “As for my name it is...” 

“ELROHIR!” Elrond's voice echoed around them, and both elves turned to face the Lord of Rivendell. “How many times have I told you and Elladan to never go where the other does not?”

Elrohir closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then turned his head to look at Legolas. The Prince was looking back at him, and Elrohir was surprised to see the amusement in his eyes, and not the anger he had been expected. 

“Well, I guess that means you are not Lindir,” Legolas commented and then missed the confused look Elrond gave them both as they could not keep from laughing. 

 

“Come,” Elrohir offered the Prince his arm, smiling as Legolas wrapped his own arm around it. As he started up the remaining steps, he stopped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at his twin before he introduced him to Legolas. 

“So you are not identical,” Legolas said, noticing that Elladan's hair was just a little lighter than his twins,and he had blue eyes instead of the grey that Elrohir had. 

“Perhaps in some ways,” Elladan chuckled in reply as the two elves continued inside. 

“We'll find Strider,” Elrohir told Legolas. “He'll tell you anything you want to know. Then I have one more sight I wish for you to see. We will spend the rest of the day there.” 

“And what sight is this, exactly?” Legolas asked, looking around as they walked through the halls.

“My room...” 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

It was years later when Legolas was once again in Rivendell. A lot had changed since then, and the realm was now run by Elladan, with the help of Elrohir, of course. 

“What brings you to my realm, Prince?” asked a familiar voice from behind him, sending an immediate shiver to move through him. It was voice he'd been aching to hear for weeks since he had started his journey here. 

“The same thing that always brings me,” he replied, turning to face the elf who filled his dreams. “Some of my favorite sights are within this realm,” 

He shivered again as Elrohir slid one arm around his waist and pulled Legolas up against him. His eyes closed slowly as he felt the elf's lips brush teasingly against his own. 

“Name your favorite,” Elrohir whispered into his ear. Legolas' leg almost gave out from under him. 

“That is an easy one,” Legolas purred in reply before he was kissed deeply. The sound of Elrohir moaning into the kiss was enough to send another shiver to run through him. “You,” he said. “It will always be you...” 

 

The end ( maybe)


End file.
